


Take Me On

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kisses that is), 5 Times, Confessions, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Flintwood, Fluff, M/M, hints at something more, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: The five times Oliver and Marcus kiss while drunk and the one time they know it's not a dream





	

I.

If someone at Hogwarts had told Oliver he’d be partying in a bar with Marcus Flint after a big League win, he would’ve scoffed right in their face. Him being on the same team as Flint, let alone celebrating with him is the most hilarious thing to Oliver. Yet here he is, an arm slung around Marcus’ shoulder, the concept of personal space lost hours ago. The two take another shot together and the bar erupts in cheers. 

“Those blocks you made,” Marcus shouts over the booming speakers. “That’s what saved us.”

“No,” Oliver yells back, leaning forward a bit, the alcohol thrumming in his veins. “Your amazing passes brought us to victory.”

The two grin at each other, Oliver’s arm now tight around Marcus’ neck as they sway, but not to the music. 

Oliver giggles when Marcus’ hands fall on his hips and he doesn’t stop smiling, even when Marcus’ lips capture his own. All Oliver can think is how much it tingles, pressing himself against Marcus to deepen the kiss.

When they pull away, Oliver whoops while pumping a fist into the air, only silenced when Marcus kisses him again.

 

II.

“No, no, no, no,” Oliver slurs, waving his glass around, “Leary saved the Kestrals and that’s why she wasn’t traded. I’m telling you.”

“Yes, as you’ve said five times in the past half hour,” Marcus responds, face down in the couch. 

He lifts his head just a little to grab his cup off the floor and his eyes strain to focus on Oliver. Taking a sip, Marcus watches over the rim of his cup as Oliver crawls over to him, somehow without spilling his own drink. 

“Well, what do you think?” Oliver asks, sitting up so his legs are tucked underneath him. 

Marcus shrugs, his eyelids feeling heavy as he holds his glass close to him. “I don’t know, Oliver. I don’t know. Can’t think, can’t focus, can’t-”

“-how about now?” Oliver interrupts and kisses Marcus deeply.

Their tongues mingle in each other’s mouths, the alcoholic tastes blending together that Marcus forgets what he had been drinking in the first place. 

“Um,” is all Marcus says when the kiss is over and Oliver is grinning at him. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Oliver.”

 

III.

Oliver and a free bar is never a good idea. He’s lost count of his drinks long ago and finds himself out on a balcony, breathing in the cool night air. 

He’s not by himself however and he blinks at his companion as he shifts on his feet. 

“Nice night for the Quidditch awards...party...whatever,” he waves at the room behind him.

“Yeah, so nice,” Marcus responds, staring down at his drink.

With a lazy smile, Oliver edges closer to Marcus, tracing a finger along Marcus’ hand. The touch is so inviting, making Marcus drop his guard down for just a second and Oliver takes the opportunity to pry Marcus’ hand from his glass. Marcus lets out a small noise of protest, but only watches as Oliver take a long drink before handing the glass back.

“Free bar, you know,” Marcus grumbles at his now empty glass.

“Yeah, so you can just grab another one if you want,” Oliver grins back, testing Marcus’ already thinning patience.

Oliver finds himself pressed up against the railing of the balcony, Marcus’ mouth on his own and he sighs, feeling right at home.

“Or I can just enjoy the taste of it on you,” Marcus whispers on his lips in between kisses.

 

IV. 

“Can you take me home?” 

Marcus doesn’t question, immediately leading Oliver outside before they apparate to Oliver’s place. As soon as they reach the house, Oliver throws up near the front gate and Marcus tries to not wrinkle his nose too much. 

“Fuck,” Oliver mumbles as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. “Should’ve never listened to Dhawan. He’s always been better at holding his alcohol.” 

Marcus lets out a little laugh at this, pleased when Oliver returns it with a small one of his own. 

“Suppose you don’t feel like kissing me goodnight, do you?” Oliver jokes as Marcus helps him to the door. 

Marcus surprises both himself and Oliver when he places a small kiss on the corner of Oliver’s mouth, finding it not as bad as he thought. He swallows at Oliver staring at him and almost apparates right then until he thinks about what comes next.

“Stay for the night?” Oliver whispers just as Marcus starts to open his mouth.

 

V.

Oliver wants to laugh at the question Marcus has just asked him, but instead takes a moment to think it over. None of his answers are the ones he wants, but he goes with what his fuzzy mind is giving him.

“Of course I don’t like you. That’s why I invite you to my house every week,” Oliver snorts into his cup.

He hears Marcus hum as fingers tangle in his hair and Oliver leans into the touch. 

“It’s just...I mean, we hated each other so much at Hogwarts, I’m surprised we’ve become this,” Marcus muses, his fingers moving to trail along the side of Oliver’s face.

“What’s ‘this’?” Oliver asks, turning so he looks at Marcus directly.

The two say nothing as they stare into each other’s eyes, theirs breaths held at the exact same moment. It makes Oliver heat up and he wants to look away, but not until Marcus does first.

As they move forward, Oliver’s not sure if it’s him or Marcus moving at the faster pace, but none of that matters when they kiss. It’s not as passionate or forceful as usual, but Oliver loves it all the same. 

Despite his muddled thoughts, Oliver memorizes the warmth of Marcus, the evenness of their breathing. He almost pulls Marcus back when the kiss starts to end, but he supposes their foreheads pressing together is a nice touch.

Oliver wants to say something or hopes Marcus might in this lingering silence, but instead, tugs Marcus chin up so they can kiss a second time.

 

VI.

The roar of the stadium fills Marcus’ ears but all he cares about is the man cheering in front of him. Puddlemere’s won the Cup and while Marcus is ecstatic, he can’t help reaching out for Oliver, his hands gripping tightly to the front of Oliver’s robes.

“We’ve done it, Marcus,” Oliver grabs his face and Marcus decides it’s now or never.

The cheers only seem to get louder when he and Oliver kiss and he doesn’t fail to notice when Oliver presses up to him. Their noses brush alongside each other as they switch from one long kiss to several smaller pecks and Marcus finally gives them a chance to breath.

Seeing Oliver flushed and bright, Marcus panics, blurting out the first thing on his mind.

“I think I might love you, Oliver.”

There is a round of laughter, but Marcus blushes at the sound of Oliver’s. 

“I think I might love you too, Marcus,” Oliver responds, his nose scrunching just a bit with his smile. 

This gets plenty of cheers out of their teammates and Marcus finally looks at someone other than Oliver while they get slaps on their backs and words of congratulations.

“Come here,” Oliver grins as his fingers brush along Marcus’ neck, all while the team starts chanting Merlin knows what.

Marcus smiles brightly, almost in disbelief that his face could make such an emotion and dives in to kiss Oliver for what feels like the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> every. goddamn. fandom.
> 
> i will never be free of this prompt
> 
> [Chumblr Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
